


Fecund

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: Fecund [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Sam, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oviposition, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam buys a new toy for the brothers to try. He's not prepared for just how much Dean is into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fecund

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castielsstarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/gifts).



> Total credit for this idea goes to wingedwincest on tumblr.  
> The toy in question can be found and purchased [here](https://www.primalhardwere.com/category/ovipositors)

Sam runs a finger over the tip of the toy, feeling the slight tack of the soft silicone. He can’t quite believe he really ordered this thing, but here it is, in his hands. It’s a little longer than he thought it would be, squishable and bendy. He’s sure he’ll be able to push a few fingers inside and he halfway wonders how that will feel. 

Assuming, of course, Dean agrees to this. They’ve played with other toys in this vein before, but nothing quite like what Sam’s asking for. 

It takes a couple of tries to get the gelatin eggs made right, until they squish but don’t crumble between Sam’s fingers. He tucks them into storage containers, stashing them behind the veggies that are definitely his so Dean won’t go snooping before he’s ready. 

He brings it up while they’re casually watching porn together, lazily touching themselves and groping at each other. 

“You bought a  _what_?” So maybe he should’ve waited for a different moment. 

“An . . . ovipositor. You know like -” 

“I know what oviposition is Sam,” Dean says seriously, reaching toward the laptop to pause the video. “I just didn’t think you were that into it.” 

Sam shrugs, dragging the edge of the sheet over his lap to hide his now-flagging erection. “I’m interested enough to try, and I know that you are from the shit I’ve watched with you so I thought-” 

“Thought you’d by a dildo. Right.” Dean looks as awkward as Sam feels, face pink. “Can- can I see it?” 

Leaning over, Sam reaches over to his bedside table, lifting the toy out of the drawer and holding it out to Dean. Much like Sam, Dean squishes the material between his fingers, pushing a couple inside and twisting them. 

“Jesus that’s huge,” he mutters, holding it between both hands. 

“It’s supposed to help get the, uh, eggs in deep enough and they’re kinda thick-” 

“Wait you got  _eggs_  for this thing?” 

“Well, I more . . . made them?” 

At Dean’s incredulous look, Sam rolls out of bed, padding to the kitchen to retrieve a container of the eggs. Dean pops the lid off curiously and plucks one out. It’s big even in his large palm, and he carefully squeezes it. 

“. . . you wanna try it?” Dean asks quietly, rolling the egg in his palm. 

With a shy nod, Sam makes to roll over onto his hands and knees, cock already thickening between his thighs. Instead, Dean grips his arm and lays him back on the pillows, snagging one to tuck beneath his hips. 

“Wanna see you.” 

Dean snags the lube, smearing it on his fingers and rubbing it liberally over Sam’s hole. He stretches him wide, four fingers and Sam is red-faced and begging by the time Dean pulls free. 

Carefully, Dean slicks up the toy and guides it in, both men watching the long length disappear inch by inch into Sam’s body. He dumps the rest of the lube over the eggs, coating them liberally in it before grabbing one and pushing it against the base of the toy. 

“Gonna fill you up good Sammy,” Dean murmurs, pushing the first egg inside. It takes a little fiddling to get it to travel down the length of the toy, and Dean has to push a second one in behind it before it pops past Sam’s rim. 

Dean can see the moment it happens, Sam jerking and groaning loud and he rushes to push another in behind the second. Sam ends up taking three altogether before he shakes his head, panting and sweaty as he shifts on the bed. 

“Can feel them, Dean. They -  _fuck -_  they’re shifting around inside me.” Sam shivers a little, and Dean reaches out to grip his cock, only managing a couple of strokes before Sam’s coming all over himself, shooting white streaks over his belly. 

Using Sam’s come as lube, Dean fists himself hard and fast, adding his own come to the mess pooled on Sam’s stomach. Sam just watches with hooded eyes, cock twitching every time he shifts enough to move the eggs around inside him. 

Sam gives a little yell when Dean yanks his legs up, dropping them so his ankles just rest on Dean’s shoulders. Dean’s eyes are focused between his cheeks, and with a dizzying rush, Sam realizes what he’s looking for. Giving a little push, Sam groans when the eggs start to slip free, softened by the heat of his body and landing wetly on the sheets. Dean’s on him, kissing him hard just as the last one slides out. 


End file.
